jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shy Guy
(Ha! My first Wikia page. I hope it turns out well...I love this community so much, someone deleted my page. Fortunatly, I'm no retard at Wiki. Not anymore, used to be =D) "Fuck me, were fighting big blue tigers?!" Shy Guy, born Augest 31st, 2131, was a former marine. He was hired by the RDA to take part on Pandora. He took part in the Avatar program. He went back and forth like a normal Avatar pilot and then, during an extended mission, he saw the beauty of nature. During the Destruction of Hometree, Shy Guy was unfortunatly there, horrified by the destruction. He went back to base silent, his normal humor and laughing no longer filled the transport ship. His squad mates, also horrified, banded together and assisted in the escape of Jake Sully. While he was trying to escape with Grace, Trudy, and Norm, Shy Guy and his team of new renegades locked the barrack doors. They prevented marines from killing the fugitives. They then stole Shy Guy's Avatar body and escaped from Hell's Gate. They met up with a clan of Na'vi after traveling for quite a while. The squad sucessfully defeated a few Na'vi hunters useing non-lethal fightning styles. More hunters eventually came and the team had to surrender, the hunters were shocked at their skill. They took them prisoner and Shy Guy talked his team's way out of an execution. The Na'vi would teach them their culture and language, but the renegade marines would have to give them information on the RDA. They quickly learned the language, though quite difficult, Shy Guy had no problem. He already knew a couple Earth languages.During the final battle, his squad participated in the land part of the battle, they used silencers and muzzle suppresers to attack the RDA Marines from behind. Shy Guy was knifed in the gut and shot in the thigh. His team pulled him out of the battle field and stabalized him. His human body was doomed, he had to go to his Avatar body. Thus, the Na'vi Clan asked Eywa, Eywa saved Shy Guy.During the time of his Avatar piloting days, he was trained by the same clan, to ride, to fly, to hunt. It seemed like he would be a part of their people. But he and his team would not be a part of a clan, more part of a myth. Biography History On Earth, Shy Guy and his squad was a part of the US Rangers, they fought on many battle fields, adapting and surviving. Not only being a regular Ranger, the team surpassed expectations, they were on the SEAL level. Command eventually transfered them to the SEALs and there, they learned stealth, assassinating, and other silent warfare moves. He then retired, his squad and him were good buddies back then, now their brothers. They were playing a game of friendly Uno, when the RDA called them and hired them. Arrival Much like everyone else, the team was in Cryo. They awoke, followed orders, went on missions, used their jungle warfare tactics, and even sat down for a coffee from time to time. But the thing that caught Shy's eye, was nature. The trees, everything about this planet made Shy happy. It saddened him though to see Hell Trucks and Bulldozers destroy the land. He heard of the Na'vi, and was facinated by them, whenever they came into conflict, he never killed any, he missed on purpose. During his first briefing, he said, "Fuck me, were fighting big blue tigers?!". Most of the troops laughed. The death of Hometree His team was on one of the gunships, he didn't fire. He sat there, tears streaming down his face. His team conforted him. He heard of Jake Sully's resistance, and saw him run to the hanger. Shy gathered his team and locked every Barracks they came across. Running They stole Shy Guy's Avatar body and escaped from Hell's Gate. They met up with a clan of Na'vi after traveling for quite a while. The squad sucessfully defeated a few Na'vi hunters useing non-lethan fightning styles. More hunters eventually came and the team had to surrender, the hunters were shocked at their skill. They took them prisoner and Shy Guy talked his team's way out of an execution. The Na'vi would teach them their culture and language, but the renegade marines would have to give them information on the RDA. They quickly learned the language, though quite difficult, Shy Guy had no problem. He already knew a couple Earth languages. The battle his squad participated in the land part of the battle, they used silencers and muzzle suppresers to attack the RDA Marines from behind. Shy Guy was knifed in the gut and shot in the thigh. His team pulled him out of the battle field and stabalized him. His human body was doomed, he had to go to his Avatar body. Thus, the Na'vi Clan asked Eywa, Eywa saved Shy Guy. Current After the battle, a few years later, more soldiers would come. Pandora is basicly a floating gold mine, Shy wouldn't let them have it. He forged his own armor in Hell's Gate, along with his team. The scientists there were creating Avatars for them. Jake and Shy are now good friends, though Shy is like a ghost, appearing and disappearing like one. His squad is at Hell's Gate teaching Na'vi hunters their combat techniques. While Shy would go around in his new armor made of old AMP suit plates. He is still as fast and agile as a normal Na'vi though. Personality Shy is quite Shy. He can see humor in many things, he is often seem boosting morale with his odd sayings and such. He prefers talking before shooting, he is also a very good talker, able to talk his way out of the most dangerous of situations. He is also known to do very clever things. His imagination is massive and is able to entertain a entire village with a story, just making it up as he goes along. He is very honest with things, though he keeps many secrets. A hobbie of his, is to edit and contribute to an internet website called James Cameron's Avatar Wiki, a website that is over 2 centuries old, dedicated to a movie called Avatar. He is very couragous, highly skilled and is kind, understanding, and is able to keep his emotions in check most of the time. Weapons and Equipment Shy is normally seen useing a Na'vi Bow with the poison tipped arrows, but he has much more then that. He is also often seen with an M60 Machine Gun on his back, on his shoulder is a AMP suit knife, more sword then knife. Shy customized it a little, making the handle smaller, sharpening the blade, and dipping it in the same poisen as his arrows. He also carries dual Wasp pistols, 2 cleverly hidden blades (Much like the Assassin's Creed 2 ones). Armor He has a suit of armor made from scrap parts of AMP suits, crashed ships and parts of his own kevlar armor. He created an entire suit of armor, at Hell's Gate after his revival. Most of the Na'vi frowned upon this act, he explained he would go and live on his own, coming to assist in a great time of need, or any time of need. They allowed him to forge the armor, he used tools abandoned by humans. He left in dark grey armor, his hair still flowed freely. The helmet took the longest time to create, he needed to make the helmet more "Na'vi like" he did it, but it took him a hell of a long time. At first he would be dis-liked, not hated, but dis-liked. Later acts would make him more myth then Na'vi. Team The team is consisted of four people, the Leader, is Jeff "Idea" Jones, the Heavy Weapons expert is Brian "Scorch" Chow, the Tech expert is, Ethan "Fixer" Alverado, and the last is Shy Guy. Shy Guy is currently missing, however his team is at Hell's Gate training future Na'vi hunters. Shy Guy has a Banshee named "Bitey", for its tendency to nibble on Shy Guy's armor. Bitey is a darker green in color, it seems black in the shadows, in the light, its just a darker green. It is slightly bigger then a normal Banshee and more agressive. (I WILL make a FanFic about Shy Guy and his team, and their future, part of it would be parallel to the Movie and the second have is after the movie. And like I said, this is my first ever page that I have created. Also, im a complete retard when it comes to Wiki, so if theres a way to contact me somehow on here, then do so if you want me to make that FanFic. Also, if you see a mistake in grammar or spelling, fix it please. Thanks! I may also make Wiki pages for the 3 other team members! Yay!) Category:Characters Category:Future